Piemations
Michael Pitts (born: ), better known online as Piemations, is an American YouTuber and animator born in Bonner Springs, Kansas, and raised in St. Louis, Missouri. In the early days of YouTube, he frequently uploaded animation parodies on his channel. His most popular ones include parodies of My Little Pony, Team Fortress 2, Five Nights at Freddy's, and a few YouTubers' Let's Plays. His most well-known work is a series called "Meet the Amazing Team", a collection of parody animations of the class introductions for Team Fortress 2. Biography Michael began YouTube on July 8, 2010, when he uploaded his first video called Epic levels of randomness on his older channel under the name 'ExplodingPivot'. Here, he uploaded stick figure animations made in Pivot. It wasn't until about a year later when he released 'When life gives ya lemons....', which, as stated in one of his Twitch streams, was considered his first Flash animation. Michael began the current channel in 2012 with the first of his "Meet the Amazings" series, Meet the Amazing Spy. Since then, his animation and art skills have greatly improved, and he has even dabbled in Source Filmmaker with the Team Fortress 2 models in small nonsensical skits. Michael has shown his face in a couple update videos, but apart from that he hasn't revealed a lot of information about himself. Michael is known for collaborating with the YouTuber known as Kuledud3 in a number of animations he made for her channel, which include 'When Sanics Attack!' and 'GRUNKLE STAN NO'. He is also known for killing Hoovy's, Spycrabs, and Tick Spencers by being a Soldier. After YouTube has introduced the new Terms and Service, he took the decision to start making original animations. He then cancelled all parody animation projects that he worked on https://twitter.com/Piemations/status/932483708933869568 and stopped monetizing his videos. He instead made a Patreon page to be able to fund his original animations, and has stopped including mature contents in most of his videos (although later he did made videos with Vulgar Languages after Sheriff Hayseed ''was published). After having enough money, he has made and released an episode of his brand new, family-friendly original animation series, ''Sheriff Hayseed. The first episode, Strategically Stupid was released on 19 August 2017. The animation received mostly postive reviews with fans, saying that they're happy to finally see Piemations has created something original. On the other side, haters started calling him "a furry", judging by the use of animal characters with human characteristics, while some called it "cringy." Piemations' fans however have defended him, saying that there is a lot of other "furry animations" out there which are way worse and that haters should "get out of here" if they think this is cringy. Sheriff Hayseed takes place in a town in the West known as Troughwater. The main characters are Todd Hayseed, a fox who works as the sheriff of Troughwater, and Sean, a donkey who is Todd's best friend who works as the deputy of Troughwater. The series also has its own original soundtrack which was written by Piemations and Blake Swift (also known as ShadyVox.) The soundtrack was also composed and sung by Swift while also voicing the character Sean (and the Snakes in Strategically Stupid.) Meet the Amazing Team Series His first video, Meet the Amazing Spy, was the start of the Meet the Amazing Team Series, where he makes TF2 parodies based on what happens in the game. Meet the Amazing Mesmarus, was the finale to the TF2 Meet the Amazing series, but has made another Meet the Amazing Team series for Overwatch, starting with Meet the Amazing Tracer. However, due to YouTube changing their Terms and Service back in mid 2017. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVzks2m9KnM He has started producing more original content. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: June 10, 2016. *2 million subscribers: March 5, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers